Into Reality
by Beagle Bug
Summary: Felicia is a 15 year old with a hard life. What happens when the Flock is summoned from the book world to help her? Rated T for slight violence and teenage language. Better then it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**Hey world! I had a dream about this and wanted to put it down on paper. Err I suppose computer anyway it's my first MR story. Some stuff you need to know for this story…**

**Fang and Max never happen….. the books not the characters**

**Little teen violence but nothing to bad**

**Some teen swearing**

**And Flock ages, **

**Max, Fang and Iggy- 15**

**Nudge- 12**

**Gazzy-9**

**Angel-7**

**Basically everything in the books happened in this story except in Max and Fang.**

**Hope you guys like the story!**

I felt a sharp pain in my head as I was shoved, backwards into a locker. My name is Felicia and I am getting my ass kicked.

_Don't fight back just try and protect yourself. They'll get tired eventually. _

"We told you to stay the hell out of our school you freak!"

_Don't respond, stay calm. Deep breath in and out. _

"Cat got your tongue? Let me help!" my tormentor screamed as he punched me in the mouth. I went down to the floor and spat out some blood as they laughed. As I stated before, I was currently getting jumped. Why would someone want to jump a 15-year-old sophomore? I don't know, I guess I just have that face. Actually I was getting whooped because the last 3 times I was jumped by Steven and his gang I was told not to come back. Stubborn me, I want an education.

"Loser," said Steve as he kicked me in the stomach and left with his pack of cackling hyenas. I lay on the floor and accessed myself for damaged. I had a lump on my head, a split lip and a bruised stomach. With a shudder I slowly got to my feet. It was 4:00 and I had to get home before they came back. I hated that son of a bitch... Ever since I refused to be one of his, let's just say "wenches", he decided to make my life hell.

_"C'mon Felicia what would Max do?" I thought. "She'd probably kick Steven's ass."_

That's another thing about me. I LOVE Maximum Ride beyond anything in the world. I love the humor, drama, action and Max's confidence. The Flock's bravery is what helped me get through life.

_"Except they aren't real." I thought gloomily. _

I walked for several more minutes before I reached my "home". What it really was, was an abandoned old building that nobody used and was boarded up. I think it used to be some kind of real estate place or something. You see my folks died when I was a toddler. Since we had no other family I was put in many foster homes. I hated them so much that when I was 11, I ran away. I was homeless for a while till I found this place. I think it used to have a small apartment above the real estate place 'cuz there was stuff like a bathroom, a kitchen and even an old couch. A.k.a, my bed. For some reason the city still provided electricity for the place but never checked on it. Hey, their loss is my gain. I fed and clothed for myself by doing odd jobs like mowing yards, raking leaves, delivering chicken to fat, old men. I get by okay but the lack of bills definitely help. I put my bag down and shuffled over to the couch. As I settled down for the night, I pulled out my copy of The Angel Experiment. I reread a few pages before going to sleep.

_"I wish the flock was real" I thought _

Then the world exploded in a flash of purple light. I dropped the book in surprise as I realized it was the source of the light. It was so blinding that I could barely see. As I squinted I saw 6 figures appear from nowhere.

That's when I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow 2 reveiws in one day! I feel so loved ;) Anyways this is basically chapter one in Max's POV. Really short but better then nothing. Critism is welcomed. **

Max POV:

The flock and I were chillin' after our trip to Antarctica. That one is too long to explain so if you don't know what I'm talking about go read the books. Anyways we were finally able to take a break for the first time in a while. I had rented out a large hotel room with my Max Ride card. The flock was watching a movie and sipping hot chocolate. I thought for a brief moment that life was good.

"Hello Max." My voice said.

"Voice," I thought. "Your timing is terrible."

"Max you are needed elsewhere."

"Yeah… I'm gonna need a little more details."

"In due time Maximum. For now you might want to hold onto something."

A blinding purple light erupted from the screen. Angel and Nudge shrieked in surprise. I ran forward and grabbed Angel and held her tight.

"Flock huddle!'' I yelled.

We all got together and held on tight to each other. I felt a tugging sensation throughout my body. Suddenly the light disappeared. I cracked open an eye to see some girl staring at us with wide eyes.

Then she passed out on the floor.

"What have you gotten us into Voice?"

**Reveiws Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Chapter 3 hooray! I, uh don't really have anything to say... Soooo ya...**

***Stares awkwardly at computer screen***

**Soooo... Enjoy! *_***

**Felicia POV:**

I woke up with a headache. That was SOME dream. I dreamt that a purple light erupted from my book and brought forth the flock into reality.

_"Felicia your going crazy," _I thought.

Then I felt a hand close around my mouth and arms of steel hold me in place. I tried to get free but it was no use.

_"Oh shit, its Steven come to kill me," _I thought wildly.

"Max, she thinks some guy named Steven is going to kill her," a young female voice.

_"Wait did she just read my mind? Just, like, Angel..."_ I thought.

"Max! She knows my name and what I can do," the voice said in alarm.

"Alright you... I'm going to let you go now and no funny business because I will take you down," my captor said as the arms of steel realized me.

Slowly I turned around and saw a girl about my age with blond hair and a scowl on her face. Around her stood a little girl with blond curls, a pre-teen African-American girl, a little boy who looked very similar to the little girl and two boys about my age, one with a blank expression and messy blond hair and the other with black hair and glare. I knew them in an instant.

"OH. MY. GOD! YOU'RE THE FLOCK! HOLY HELL YOU'RE THE ACTUAL FREAKIN' FLOCK!" I practically screamed. Hey, what would you do if you just met your fictional heroes?

"Really? We had no idea," said Iggy sarcastically.

"You're Iggy!" I said stupidly.

"Wow Ig, I didn't know you had a girlfriend," said Gazzy as I furiously blushed.

"Listen random," Max said sternly. "You will tell us where we are, who you are, why you brought us here and how you know us."

"Um, your in Tacoma, Washington in my "house" you could call it. My name is Felicia and I did not bring you here."

"You still didn't say how you knew us," Max said.

"Well, I, uh-"

"Max," piped Angel. "She is thinking about these books and how we can't be real."

"Um..."

Max grabbed me by the collar. "You will tell me what is going on."

"I know you from your books!" I blurted.

Her eyes narrowed. "What books?"

I leaned down and picked up The Angel Experiment and handed it to her.

"In my world, these are bestsellers. They are fictional stories about Maximum Ride and her flock. At least I thought they were fiction."

"Angel is she telling the truth?"

"Yes Max she is but its hard to keep up. She's thinking a billion things at once." Angel said.

Max took a deep breath and asked, "These books... What do they have in them."

"Um their mostly in your point of veiw but the flock gets their own POV's in some chapters. They talk about your past throught the books and the first one has Angel get kidnaped and the most recent one finished with your Antartica adventure." I said.

"Woah that's so cool! Am I like a really cool character? Do people have like, Nudge Fan Clubs? Do they make me seem like a diva? Do-" Nudge was cut off my Fang's hand.

"Um yes, yes and no." I answered.

Nudge beamed at me.

"What kind of a house is this anyway? Where are your parents?" Gazzy asked.

"I don't have parents Gaz. They died when I was little and I got put in horrible foster homes. I ran away and found this place and have lived here ever since. Course I don't usually feel sorry for myself because reading about you guys reminds me to be thankful for the little things I have."

"Well, um, your welcome I guess," said Max. I could tell this whole situation was weirding her out. Then something occurred to me.

"So listen," I said. "I was wondering if I could you know, see your wings? Please? I mean if you don't want to that's fine, but it would really a lot and-"

I was cut off by Max smiling softly at me and nodding to the Flock. Slowly I watched six pairs of wings unfurl.

It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

**I still can't think of anything to say... Sorry...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nother short one guys... My creativity level is at an all time low... (Good band ;p) Anyways I thought I'd play around with Iggy Pov soooo here it is!**

Iggy POV:

She gasped at our wings like a little kid in a candy store. Everybody does.

"Well now that that's all settled we need to figure out what we are gonna do." Max said, taking on her role as leader.

The girl, Felicia, spoke up and said, "Well if you need a place to stay, I would be honored to have you stay here."

"OH! Can we Max? Please, please, please?" Nudge begged.

"Yeah! I like have heat, running water and electricity so why not?" Felicia said.

"Well what about food..." Max said.

"You can use the Max Ride card right?"

"Yeah but-"

"Please?" Felicia pleaded. God she sounded as excited as Nudge.

"Fine," Max said. "We'll take a vote. Well we know what Nudge votes, Angel?"

"Sounds fun!" Angel said.

"Gazzy?"

"I'm in!"

"Fang?"

I'm guessing he shrugged. Me being blind I can't tell. Why am I blind? Wow, you really don't do much reading do you?

"I'm okay with it too. What about you Iggy?" Max asked.

"Why not?" I shrugged, acting like I didn't care, but in reality I was secretly happy.

"Oh thank you!" Felicia squealed.

Next thing I knew, she was throwing her arms around me in excitement. Startled, I almost lost my balance but thanks to my mutated body, I managed to stay on my feet. She felt warm, and I could smell the strawberry shampoo in her hair. Suddenly she pulled away.

"Sorry I just got a little over-excited," I heard her mumble

I felt myself blush, "S'okay." I mumbled.

**I don't know... Do guys blush? I suck at boy POV's :P**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize to the three of you who are actually reading this story... I know it's been like forever but I have been super busy with... stuff**

***Gives weak smile hoping readers forgive her***

**...**

***Gets no response***

**Sooo yay Chapter Five... 0.o**

Felicia POV

My mind was still reeling. My fictional heroes were real, staying with me, and I just hugged the cutest one! No offence to Fang and all but there was something about Iggy. He was still blushing and looking with unseeing eyes at the floor. To get rid of the awkwardness I cleared my throat and addressed Max.

"So uh, it's kind of small. I sleep on the couch in the living room and there are two empty bedrooms down the hall. There's only one bathroom and a kitchen. Sorry but it's all I have."

"Its fine," Max said. "We've had worse."

"Oh I know," I said as Max gave me a 'No-you-don't-know-because-you-weren't-there' look.

Fang, deciding I had suffered the glare of Maximum Ride long enough, tapped her of her shoulder and broke our eye contact. Blowing the bangs out of her face, Max assumed the role of leader.

"Alright, Me, Angel and Nudge will take one bedroom, Fang you, Iggy and Gazzy will take the other," Max instructed.

"Dibbs on the bigger room!" Gazzy cried taking off with Iggy.

"No fair!" Angel and Nudge yelled as they chased after them.

That left Max, Fang and me. Max turned to Fang.

"Will you please tell the younger kids that Felicia, you and me are going shopping? Iggy is in charge and absolutely NO bombs. We don't want to blow up our host's house."

"Sure," he said walking away.

"And then there were two," I thought.

"So," Max said. "We are going to need A LOT of food, some bedding, and a few mattresses. You know where we can get that?"

"Um yeah, about five blocks from here there is a Wal-Mart with an ATM so you can withdraw some cash with the Max Ride card and we can-"

"One problem," Max interrupted. "Our wings."

"Oh yeah, just a sec," I said.

I rummaged through my bag till I found what I was looking for. When I looked up, I saw Fang was back.

"Hey, so here. Sorry they're not super clean," I said as I handed them two bundles of cloth.

They unfolded them and held up my two slightly dirty sweatshirts. They were large and thick. Max had my green one, and Fang had my gray one.

"They're fine," Fang said startling me. It was the first time I had heard him speak.

They pulled them on and they did an amazing job of hiding their wings.

"Kay lets go," Max said.

We left the building and started walking, me in front and Max and Fang flanking me. Then it hit me again. MAXIMUM RIDE and FANG were shopping with ME! And, the rest of the FLOCK was sitting around in MY house! Let's just say I got a little hysterical. And not sobbing-sad hysterical, no I mean laughing-uncontrollably-like-a-crazy-person hysterical. So there I was doubled over on the sidewalk laughing like a hyena while two of the characters from my favorite book looked at me in confusion. Oh yeah, I have this TOTALLY under control.

"Um, Felicia? Are you okay?" Max asked looking at me weirdly.

"Yes, no, I mean-" I clutched my side gasping for air. "Can I hug you guys? Please?"

I don't know what someone put in my drink but in the spur of the moment I (while still laughing) lunged forwards and gave Max and Fang the biggest bear hug ever. I let go and received the weirdest looks I have ever seen.

"So yeah, Wal-Mart," Fang said.

"Yeah, yeah Wal-Mart" I replied in a daze.

We go there about five minutes later and I showed Max the ATM. She withdrew about 2,000 dollars and divided it up between the three of us. (For those of you failing math, that's about 666 dollars and 66 cents.)

"Alright, Fang and I will get food and Felicia, can you please get four air mattresses and bedding for each of them?"

I nodded and we split up. I grabbed a jumbo shopping cart and headed towards the camping section. I found some nice air mattresses for $75 a piece that came with their own pumps. I then headed off to bedding. They sold cheap packs of bedding that included sheets, blankets and pillow cases for 50 bucks a pop. Pillows cost $7 and I got six of them. That left me with $142 to spare. My mouth dropped when I caught sight of Max and Fang. They had three (yes three) shopping carts brimming with food. We walked to the check-out line as people gave us shocked stares. I quickly spread a story to some passer-byes about how we were with a homeless shelter and had received a huge donation for food and other supplies. When we got to the check-out I realized no one else was behind us.

"Cowards," I thought with a smile.

The clerk didn't look too happy about our load but proceeded to check us out anyways. It took an hour and as it progressed I noticed that not only was there food in Fang and Max's carts but clothing as well. I also noted the tight wind-breakers for their wings.

"Your total is $1,403 and 59 cents," the clerk said as he eyed us skeptically.

To his surprise, we had the money to pay for it. Suddenly Fang whispered in Max's ear. She nodded and turned to the clerk.

"How much would it cost to have this all delivered?" Max asked.

"We have delivery trucks available for $500," he replied warily.

"Excellent, my associate will proceed to tell you the location as to which our items are to be delivered," Max said as she presented said $500 smugly.

I told him the address and followed Max and Fang out the door. They had promised delivery within a few hours. As soon as we were out of the door I cracked a smile. Max and Fang noticed.

"What?" Max asked.

"You're Associate?" I laughed.

"Oh hush," she said.

"Hey," I said. "Why don't I pick up like six pizzas for us before the food gets delivered? Do you know the way back?"

"Good idea," Max said as she handed me 90$. "We know the way back but will you be okay? It's getting kind of getting dark out."

"I'll be fine, it's only seven," I assured her.

We parted ways and I began to walk towards a pizzeria. I took a short cut through an alley. And with my luck, you can guess who was standing in a circle smoking and drinking beer. That's right, Steven with Goon's number one, two and three.

"Hey darling," Steven slurred. "Thought about my offer?"

I tried to back up and get out of there but Steven grabbed my waist and pulled me close while the Goons circled my exit.

"Let me go Steven. Now."

He and the Goons laughed. Steven tightened his hold on me and leaned and kissed me full on the mouth. I was shocked for a second then my anger boiled up. I gathered all my strength and pushed his chest with all my might. Because he was drunk and not expecting it he fell backwards on his back. He looked up at me and growled unintelligible words. He snapped his fingers and two Goons grabbed my arms with more strength than I had.

"You'll regret that bitch!" he screamed, eyes flashing dangerously.

And then they kicked the living crap out of me. He slapped my face and punched my gut. I felt my shoulder dislocate as pain ripped through me. I screamed in anguish and they laughed. It got to the point where I mentally blacked out. I could still feel the blows coming at me but they were dull. Eventually I was dropped like a sack of potatoes. I could hear the running of feet, and someone picking me up and running. I fought to stay conscious as time slipped by, my vision blurry and full of spots. Eventually I was laid down on something relatively soft and felt the lightest touch on my body. The hands were as light as butterflies and went over my wounds with a great kindness. I felt my face being lightly sprinkled with water as a light was shone in my eyes.

"Felicia I need you to wake up all the way," I heard a distant voice say.

I whimpered slightly and tried to form an intelligible word.

"It hurts," I croak.

"Where Felicia?" the voice demanded.

"Shoulder."

Immediately I felt the butterfly hands on my shoulder. The words 'dislocated' and 'hold her' were mumbled. My good arm and legs were held down. I started to panic but then i heard a voice in my head.

"Felicia, its Angel. I need you to calm down. Iggy needs to set your shoulder and you need to try and stay still," she said in my mind.

I weakly nodded and fought to control my trembling body. The hands I now knew belonged to Iggy, gripped my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

He swiftly yanked my arm up and out and my shoulder popped back into place. I immediately felt relief. It still hurt but not nearly to the extent it did. I opened my eyes and say Iggy sightlessly staring at me.

"Thank you," I murmured and leaned up to give him a peck on the cheek.

He blushed pink and cleared his throat.

"You're welcome Felicia," he mumbled.

I smiled and closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

**Good yeah? Or acceptable? Feel free to tell me...**


End file.
